


On The Set Of Marble Hornets

by thewillowwisps



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, also my first attempt at this ended with my computer crashing so enjoy this, hannah this is for u, so y e e t, this is crossover jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewillowwisps/pseuds/thewillowwisps
Summary: due to the demonic eltritch beast that is jared krillie getting 200 notes I wrote a thing for Hannah(@smartphonehour on tumblr) oh boy





	On The Set Of Marble Hornets

**Author's Note:**

> here we go

Evan stood in the parking lot-where they were supposed to meet up to shoot Marble Hornets. He knew that Jared was usually late, but that didn't stop his thoughts from running away from him.

 

_What if he got the time wrong, or he was in the wrong place, and everyone's probably laughing at him for-_

 

A car pulling up crashed his thought process. Out of the (barely together, seriously one of the headlights was duct-taped) car came a tall, lanky-

 

_holy shit_

 

_holy shit holy shit holy shit he was cute fuck._

 

"Am I even in the right place?" He asked. His voice was smooth, and Evan melted hearing it. And then Evan remembered he had to respond.

 

"Oh, uh, a-are you here for Marble Hornets? W-wait, that was a s-stupid question, I mean, why else would you come to this parking lot? Wait that sounded judgmental I mean you can uh go wherever you want without having to expla-"

 

"Yeah. I'm here for Marble Hornets." He seemingly brushed off Evan's verbal train wreck. Evan blinked. In a split second decision, he held his hand out.

 

"I'm Evan. I'm uh, Jared's script supervisor!" Evan stopped himself from word vomiting again.

 

"Connor." Connor shook his hand and quirked an odd smile.

 

Silence hung in the air, but not the weird awkward silence where you overthink things and worry about what to say, but the comfortable kind of silence, like when you're just enjoying nature.

 

"Well I'm bored as shit. Wanna go get ice cream?" Connor broke the silence and suddenly Evan's head exploded with a million different thoughts.

 

_Is he asking me on a date? Wait, no, he wouldn't, I mean, we just met, he probably doesn't even like me and-_

 

"Evan?" _Oh yeah, supposed to answer._

 

"Uh, yeah? It sounds like fun." Evan checked his phone and noticed Jared had sent a text saying shooting was cancelled, because he felt ill. _Jared wouldn't be mad at him for ditching._

 

Evan exhaled and walked to Connor's car, a smile ghosting his face.

 

_Maybe today would be not entirely horrible._

**Author's Note:**

> I BET U WERE WAITING 4 THE ANGST 2 KICK IN HANNAH HMMMMMMMMM  
> get diddly darn rekt its nothing but fluff


End file.
